


Too aware

by coffee_bae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Character Study, Mental Health Issues, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_bae/pseuds/coffee_bae
Summary: Study your surroundings, all the way down,If you don’t, you’ll end up with more than a frown.





	Too aware

**Author's Note:**

> I have hella writer’s block, so here’s something that I wrote to alleviate it…hopefully? Anyway, enjoy.

The sound of the neighbours arguing escalated as the night dragged on. Prompto squeezed his pillow deeper into his ears, but it was only half effective. The force he was exerting on the pillow only sought to suffocate him along with blocking out the noise. 

_“I bet the others get to sleep with normal noise in the background. No people yelling, no police sirens, no reminders of how fucking shit life is-”_

The bud of envy that had bloomed in Prompto’s chest scared him. What the fuck was he thinking? There was no sense in hating his friends just because their circumstances were different. The envy diluted itself into shame, and guilt. It was swallowing him into a sea of despair. It hurt, but he welcomed the pain like an old friend. 

In spite of being firmly inside his sheets on this blustery winter night, his limbs became cold as all the heat was rushing to his core. The urge to cry was inevitable, encouraged even, as he lay curled in his bed that felt too big, in a house that had not seen another life form in months. Tears sprang to Prompto’s eyes, his eyelids no longer being able to dam them.  Every single breath he took felt like a concerted effort to say ‘fuck you’ to this thing that was plaguing him.

The next thing Prompto registered was his alarm going off. The time read 7:45am. Great.

He was late for school.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my tongle for those of you who wanna follow minimal activity](https://lavender-gunpowder.tumblr.com)


End file.
